Bowser (One Minute Melee)
WARNING: This contains spoilers for One Minute Melee. Do not continue if you do not want to be spoiled. Summary Bowser is one of the characters in Super Mario Bros Z. We only saw him fight once in the serie, but he returned in One Minute Melee, and stared in episodes that were spin-offs of the Flash movie series Super Mario Bros Z, created by Mark Haynes (aka most known as Alvin-Earthworm).. Mario and Sonic had defeated all of Bowser's men, and Bowser went to find Eggman, who was betraying him and planning to defeat Mario and Sonic. Bowser, angry, fought Eggman. They landed outside his doomship and Bowser won. Soon after, Mecha Sonic beat Bowser Jr. Bowser's papa bear instincts kicked in and he challenged Mecha Sonic, eventually winning. He later appeared in OMM: Waddle Dee VS Goomba, and at the end he challenged King Dedede, suggesting that Bowser will be fighting him. Appearance and Personality Bowser is a villain and focuses on conquering of the Mushroom Kingdom, but he cares about his son, avenging him after Mecha Sonic beat him up. He is a gigantic Koopa, yet share the design of a dragon. His shell has gigantic spikes on it. Bowser wears some kind of spike accessories, two on both arms and one around his neck, most likely to give himself a ferocious look. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Bowser Origin: Super mario bros Z / One Minute Melee (episode was a spin-off of Super Mario Bros Z.) Gender: Male. Age: ? Classification: Koopa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pyrokinesis, Magic skilled fighter, Shock wave stomp, Rage Power, possibly more in the smbz verse... Attack Potency: Small City level (match and overpowered base SMBZ Mecha Sonic) Speed: Supersonic+ to likely Hypersonic (Could keep up with SMBZ Mecha Sonic) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ (could easily physically overpower SMBZ Mecha Sonic) Durability: Small City level (survived blows from SMBZ Mecha Sonic) Stamina: High (can keep up with Mecha Sonic) Range: '''Standard melee range - Several meters with energy blasts '''Standard Equipment: None notable - Smash Claws Intelligence: Average Notable Attacks/Techniques/Powers: * Fire Manipulation: Bowser can shoot fireballs at his enemies. * Fire Storm: Bowser breathes a large stream of fire that acts as a whip * Shockwave: Bowser will stomp or hit the ground so hard, he will generate shockwaves. * Metal Bowser: '''Bowser transforms into a metallic form using a metal mushroom. (SMBZ Episode 1) * '''Spinning Shell: Bowser withdraws into his shell and starts spinning at high speed, occasionally being able to hover. This move is used for both offensive and defensive purposes. * Spike Ball: Bowser withdraws into his shell and takes the shape of a spiky ball, rolling at high speed and being able to climb walls. * KO Punch: Bowser will lean back and build power into his fist and then rushes to the target to deal the killing punch. * Smash Claws: Bowser uses this weapon in Mario Striker Charged football. These claws will reflect any projectiles. (He uses them to finish Mecha sonic in one minute melee) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Parents Category:Fire Users Category:Internet Category:Tier 7